Simplicity
by Agustine822000
Summary: Buffy and Angel finally get married.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Buffy or Angel. The only characters I do own are Grandma Felicia, Aunt Maggie, and Fr. Conrad Friedman. I am writing this story simply for the pleasure of doing so. Please do not sue.  
  
Simplicity  
  
All through out her life, Buffy Anne Summers had been told every which way, by everyone she cared about, that the big, traditional wedding was the best way to celebrate your love for the person you were going to marry. Now that she was 26 years old, a graduate of Harvard, and had been in a relationship for the past 8 years, she and her boyfriend Angel Rourke had decided that they wanted their nuptials to be memorable, but simple. Wanting to do anything to make the love of his life happy, he decided to make her dream come true.  
  
For her wedding dress, Buffy had decided on a floor length, strapless white dress with a tulle veil and tiara, all which were custom made by her grandmother, Felicia Dawson, costing only $300.00. For her girls, Willow, Dawn, and Faith, they had each worn a store bought halter dresses from Mariposa, each $100.00, all dyed pink. For their accessories, they had bought purses and shoes and Payless, also dyed pink. The guys, Angel included, had decided to go to Ralph Lauren to get their charcoal grey suits, as requested by the bride, each costing $250.00.  
  
Going to his Aunt Maggie, who had her own nursery, Buffy had grown 12 dozen pink roses, for the decorations in the canopy that she requested to be built by his ushers, himself, and her father figure, Rupert Giles, who would walk her down the aisle. After her father Hank Summers had abandoned them after Buffy turned 16, she simply had no use for him anymore.  
  
Apart from his aunt and her grandmother, both widows, there were no other blood relations except for her sister Dawn and their 4 year old son Connor, who would be the ring bearer. Faith and Willow would be the brides' maids, escorted by Robin Wood and Xander Harris. Dawn, as the maid of honour, would walk on the other side of Buffy, carrying Connor, while Giles escorted Buffy down the aisle.  
  
For the ceremony, Buffy was able to get Fr. Conrad Friedman, the priest that baptized her so many years ago. Except for his invitation, there were only 19 others, for the sake of photo albums and the entourage. For the music, Buffy and Angel agreed to let each other choose 2 instruments. She had chosen the timpani drum and harp, while he had chosen a saxophone and an acoustic guitar. As their soloist, they requested that Rupert Giles perform in that capacity as well, of course once he walked her down the aisle. To walk Angel down the aisle was his Aunt Maggie, who had come all the way from Montana to be here.  
  
Each girl would carry a single pink rose, thorn-less, with a silver ribbon tied around the stem, while Buffy's bouquet consisted of one dozen roses with baby's breath inverted through out the bouquet. The guys would wear pink boutonnieres, except for Angel, who would wear a white one. Even though they were no longer virgins, they had both decided that if Buffy wanted to wear white for her wedding, that's what she was gonna do.  
  
Instead of a head table and caterers, Aunt Maggie and Grandma Felicia were asked to cook the entire meal, consisting of all of Buffy and Angel's favourite foods. Buffy: Cream of Mushroom soup, perogies with sour cream, turbo chicken, and steamed vegetables. Angel: Steak, medium-well, tossed salad, green bean casserole, and cheesy scalloped potatoes. With the food set up as a buffet in the bride and groom's dining room, the couple opted to have the ceremony and reception in their own backyard.  
  
For video and photos, they had decided to hire a couple that had advertised in the phone book. After doing a background check on them, and looking over their portfolios, they had decided that they were the best ones to capture the simplicity of their day. Once they were booked, all they needed to do, was get a cake. After looking a dozens of samples, they had decided to get an ice cream cake from Baskin Robins. Talking to the baker, they had done a collage of their favourite pictures together, using it for the top of the cake, without the corny bride and groom statuettes on top.  
  
All in all, the wedding cost approximately $8650.00, including the plane tickets for Fr. Friedman, to and from Austin. While people that they knew in high school and college wouldn't consider this the most glamorous wedding, it was for Buffy and Angel.  
  
Three Months Later  
  
Now that the canopy was finally finished, everything was in order, and it was the day before the wedding, Buffy and the girls went to the salon to have their nails, facials, and various waxings over and done with. While they did that, the guys went for hair cuts and shaves, as well as manicures and pedicures, minus polish of course. When they got back from their appointments, the entourage hung out in the backyard, while Buffy and Angel had some private time.  
  
"Do you think it's bad form to make love to you before we get married?" he asked as he nibbled on her neck. "Well, it is kind of late to ask that question, seeing as we have a child already and we've been living together for the past 5 years," she answered, reminding him about the facts. "When you put it that way..."  
  
Sweeping her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed, lying down on top of her. As they kissed, he placed his hand on her ankle, easing it up her legs. Hearing her gasp through their kiss, he said, "Is something wrong?" "No, just a little tender." "What happened?" "Leg wax." "Oh." Fusing their lips once again, he continued with his exploration. His hand poised at the zipper, her unzipped the dress, taking her bra and underwear with it, tossing all garments on the floor. Blanketing her flesh with kisses, he did so until he reached her entrance, which was completely devoid of hair.  
  
Lifting his head, he gave her a look of surprise. "What?" "You're completely bald." "I know. I told her it was our wedding day tomorrow, and she decided to give me a Brazilian wax. Please go slow. It'll probably be sore until tomorrow night." "If you don't want to do this, I'll understand. It'll be more romantic tomorrow night. Or, if not, we can wait until you're fully healed." Pulling him up by the shoulders, she hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. "You're sweet to consider my feelings, but I want to be with you. We won't be together tonight, so we have to make the most of our time together." "You do realize that we'll be together for the rest of our lives. There's no hurry." "I know. But think of it as a stress reliever. Even though we're having a very small wedding, it's still stressful." Understanding her meaning wholly, he entered her, taking her lips in a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
Once it was over, they laid flushed up against each other, chest to chest. "I love you Buffy." "I love you too Angel. I'm glad we raised Connor for a few years before getting married. It just proves that we're meant to be together. I mean, we waited until we were 21 to make love, then you waited until after his fourth birthday to propose to me. We're gonna last forever Angel." "I know, love." With one final kiss, they fell asleep, taking one last nap together, as an engaged couple.  
  
11:30 pm  
  
After a 3 hour nap, there was a knock on the door. "Angel, Buffy, time to get up." Groaning, she got out from his embrace, pulling on her pyjamas. Running her fingers through his hair, she opened the door to find Willow standing there. "Hey, Buff, Angel has to leave now. We don't want to break tradition." "Ok. He'll be down in 10 minutes."  
  
Closing the door, she turned on the lamp light, shaking Angel by the shoulders. "Angel, you have to get up. By midnight you have to be out of here. It's not good luck for you to see me before the actual ceremony." Not being of his own choice, Angel got dressed, retrieving his garment bag and backpack from the closet. Opening the door, they walked down the stairs, holding hands.  
  
Handing the bags to Giles, he took Buffy in his arms, kissing her one last time. As the kiss grew more and more passionate, their friends continued to clear their throats, trying to break the horny couple apart. "Come on you two," Aunt Maggie said, "You'll be married in less than 15 hours." "I...know...but...he...tastes...so...good," Buffy said between kisses. Performing their duties as best man and maid of honour, Giles and Dawn pulled the couple apart. "For crying out loud, didn't you two need to breathe during the last hour?" Dawn asked sarcastically. "We're nose-breathers, Dawnie."  
  
Finally, looking at the clock, she knew that she had to say good night to him. "Good night Angel." "Good night Leannan." As they kissed again, Xander and Robin pulled him away from his bride, leading him to the car. Leading Buffy upstairs, Faith and Willow made sure that she stayed in her room, by locking the window. Knowing her as well as they did, they didn't want to take any chances.  
  
The Next Day...1:00 pm  
  
Hearing the band play their song, Please Be Careful With My Heart, Buffy stood up, looking at her girls. Watching the door open, she smiled at Giles and Grandma Felicia, who would walk her down the aisle today. Hugging each of them, she let them lead her downstairs.  
  
From the front of the canopy, Fr. Friedman, Angel, Xander, and Robin stood, waiting for the procession to start. Even though Angel was nervous, he knew that he wouldn't have to be for long. As soon as he saw her face, he knew that all of his worries would simply melt away like butter on toast.  
  
"Who gives this woman to this man?" Fr. Friedman began. "Her grandmother and I do." "Please be seated." Doing so, they waited for the priest to find the proper place in the book he was holding.  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of God, to join Buffy and Angel in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who doesn't not agree with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." All eyes focused on Xander. Not saying a word, they continued with the ceremony.  
  
"I Buffy, take you Angel to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. I will love, honour, and cherish you, trust in your faith in me, trust you to keep us safe. Keeping only unto you, I do pledge to respect and treasure you, all the days of my life." Placing the ring on his finger, she said, "With this ring, as a symbol of my trust and love for you, I thee wed."  
  
"I Angel, take you Buffy to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. I will love, honour, and cherish you, trust in your faith in me, trust you to keep us safe. Keeping only unto you, I do pledge to respect and treasure you, all the days of my life." Placing the ring on her finger, he said, "With this ring, as a symbol of my trust and love for you, I thee wed."  
  
For the communion hymn, they had decided on 'Wedding Prayer', a song that she had admired from the countless wedding she had been to through the years. As Giles and Aunt Maggie sang, they received communion, in honour of their Catholic religion. Once it was done, they signed the documents, officially saying that they were married.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. What God had brought together, let no one tear asunder. You may kiss your bride." As they did so, Connor started to cry. Lifting her son is her arms, they walked down the aisle, holding hands. Now that they were officially a family, they had the rest of their lives to be together.  
  
The End 


End file.
